7 things I hate about you
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Draco es el destinatario de una carta donde Harry relata cada una de las cosas que le hacen odiarle.


5 meses habían transcurrido desde aquel día en el que él, la persona con la que cada día era capaz de sentir la mayor felicidad de la que era posible experimentar para un solo ser, se fue.

En un día lluvioso, tal y como aquel, justo 5 largos, extenuantes, insoportables y vacíos meses en el que su ruptura marcó un antes y un después en la vida de cada uno.

El día que Draco tomó sus pertenencias de Grimmauld Place, y volvió a la mansión tras dar por finalizada su relación con Harry.

El ex Gryffindor siempre temió que ocurriese, muy a pesar de tener la secreta esperanza de que realmente Draco estuviese por siempre a su lado.

Después de tantas promesas, de tantos baches superados tras la guerra, donde pudo conocerle de una manera tan humana y personal, de tantos problemas para que su relación finalmente se irguiese en medio de aquella sociedad tan poco tolerante. Después de tanto… finalmente todo terminó.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho al joven salvador del mundo mágico que terminaría sosteniendo una relación amorosa con el insufrible Slytherin, él mismo, personalmente le habría cruciado el trasero al responsable de semejante disparate.

Pero ocurrió, no solo fueron unos besos asustadizos por parte de dos jóvenes experimentales, no solo unas caricias temerosas de encontrar un significado en su innegable atracción. No fue tan solo un simple goce de una noche, porque aquella noche, la primera que compartieron juntos, se prolongó por exactamente 3 años de estabilidad emocional. 3 años donde decidieron unirse, dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y establecerse como una pareja, sin importar lo que pudieran opinar.

Todo estaba bien, aun mientras convivían con sus pequeñas diferencias, o no tan pequeñas. Hasta que la carta con el ultimátum de Lucius Malfoy llegó.

Los Malfoy aceptaron que su hijo experimentase si asi lo quería. Si quería una relación con Harry Potter, que la tuviese, después de todo, no creían que durase mucho. Draco siempre se caracterizó por ser un niño de papá y mamá caprichoso, que hacía lo que quería, como lo quería y en el momento que lo quería. Se cansaría, botaría a su amante de turno como lo hacía con las demás y todo estaría de nuevo en su lugar. Pero sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, ese capricho por el niño dorado según los intereses personales de la familia ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos por parte de su heredero, y eso debía finalizar. Por las buenas o por las malas.

La lluviosa mañana que el águila real repiqueteó en la ventana con una misiva ninguno de los dos tuvo una buena impresión, y no se equivocaron. El escueto mensaje era muy claro. "O te casas de una vez con la mujer que hemos elegido para ti, por el bien de toda la familia, y como mandan las tradiciones, o date por desheredado y repudiado. No queremos ni podemos seguir avergonzándonos más".

Harry tuvo miedo, sabía lo importante que eran sus padres para el rubio. Todo lo que hizo por ellos durante la guerra solo podía significar que los amaba realmente y con devoción. Pero sin embargo, quiso creer que el amor que Draco le profesaba, sería mayor que eso.

Cuan equivocado estaba. No pudo retenerle a su lado.

5 meses de negación, de soledad, de sentirse peor que un elfo domestico que desea someterse al más cruel de los castigos, 5 meses después, aun no lograba levantar cabeza y olvidarle.

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Cuando había deseado cerrar su corazón, encerrarse en las mugrientas paredes de la mansión Black y no volver a ver la luz.

Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, que era momento de salir adelante, que esa pena por Malfoy estaba durando demasiado, pero simplemente no podía. Había tantas cosas que odiaba de Draco Malfoy. Porque lo odiaba, 7 años escolares de odio mutuo no se olvidaban de un día para otro, aun cuando ese odio, sin haberlo previsto había mutado a un profundo y sincero cariño de amistad, y finalmente, en un asombroso amor de el que por más que tratase de negarlo, no superaba.

Esa misma mañana, Hermione le aconsejó encarecidamente a través de una carta, junto a la que adjuntó un ejemplar del periódico, que leyese "El Profeta", pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no cuando la primera plana del periódico mágico la encabezaba una foto de Draco junto a Astoria Greengrass. Su futura esposa, la mujer perfecta que sus padres habían elegido para él y con la que jamás podría competir.

Simplemente abandonó el periódico sin haber leído tan siquiera el artículo, y de nuevo volvió a sumergirse en su terrible soledad. No necesita leerlo, no quería, le haría daño conocer por fin los detalles y la fecha de la que probablemente sería la boda más cara y fabulosa que todo el mundo mágico hubiese conocido, después de la de los propios Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy en la suya.

Seguramente Hermione lo envió con la intención de abrirle los ojos para que reaccionase de una buena vez, y que comprendiese que no tenía porque seguir deprimiéndose. Y realmente tenía razón, Draco estaba haciendo su propia vida, y Harry no podía dejar morir la suya por un amor que le conducía a un callejón sin salida. Y por ese motivo tuvo una idea.

Escribiría una carta, cuyo destinario no podría ser otro que el rubio ex Slytherin, aun pesar de que no llegase a enviársela jamás. Solo para desahogarse, liberar su dolor, y finalmente dejarle partir de su corazón.

Tomó pluma, pergamino y tinta, y en la misma sala de estar donde un fuego proveniente de la chimenea caldeada la húmeda y fría tarde, comenzó escribir.

"_Draco._

_Probablemente no debería decir esto, pero pensar en el noviazgo que por tanto tiempo compartimos aun me asusta. Fue asombroso el tiempo que pasamos, y es imposible que eso no sea importante para mi, pero lo perdimos…_

_Sé que nada cambiará, pero quiero quitarme este gran peso que no deja de atormentar y estrujar mi corazón. Solo quiero que me escuches. Porque recitaré a continuación las 7 cosas que más odio de ti. _

_Tu vanidad. Porque eres arrogante, soberbio y engreído. No lo niegues, lo eres hasta los límites más insospechados. _

_Tus juegos. Te encanta jugar con los demás a tu antojo, a tu ritmo y mandato. _

_Tu inseguridad. Porque a pesar de todo, no tienes confianza. Dudas, dudaste incluso de nuestra relación, y estoy seguro, de que sin mi arrojo Gryffindor, nosotros tan siquiera lo habríamos intentado. _

_Tu egoísmo. No dudo que me ames, pero te apartaste de mi para ir con ella arrojando todo lo que hicimos para poder estar juntos._

_Me haces reír, pero también me haces llorar._

_Tus amigos que son unos idiotas y cuando te comportas como ellos. Eso duele, porque quisiera estar con el hombre que conozco, y no con el que quieren que seas._

_Y la séptima cosa, la que mas odio de ti, Draco. Es que me hiciste amarte."_

Harry volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero, realmente se había liberado al recitar todas y cada una de las imperfecciones del siempre "perfecto" Malfoy, pero sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sus pensamientos habían sido capaces de plasmar sobre el rugoso papel, aun quería compartir algo más, para de ese modo, dejar libre todas y cada una de sus emociones antes de dar el paso del adiós.

"_A pesar de todo, me tomaría demasiado tiempo decir las cosas que me gustan de ti, por lo que también las resumiré en 7. _

_Tu pelo. Tan rubio, sedoso y hermoso. Sin importar si lo has cepillado o dejado al libre albedrío por la brisa._

_Tus ojos. Tan profundos, de un color gris intenso en el que amaba perderme._

_Tus elegancia. Con esa postura tan distinguida al caminar, porque lo reconozco. A tu lado siempre he parecido tan vulgar. _

_Tus besos. El toque de tus labios realmente me dejaban hipnotizado. _

_Me haces reír, pero también llorar. Es contradictorio._

_Tus caricias. Siempre que entrelazábamos nuestras manos, con esos dedos tuyos tan finos y delgados, mientras los míos tan callosos los sostenían. _

_Pero la más importante, la séptima. Es que me hiciste amarte, Draco."_

La mano temblorosa de Harry se detuvo tras ese último punto, incapaz de continuar. Sabía que esas líneas nunca serían leídas por él, pero haber podido recitarlas habían hecho que de una vez se mentalizase en su presente y no en el pasado. Dobló la carta, y pensó en esconderla en el fondo de algún cajón. Pensó en hacerlo, si no hubiesen interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos al llamar a la puerta principal.

Las posibilidades eran muchas, podría ser Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, incluso Ginny, pero nunca, jamás en todos esos meses habría esperado que un rubio con la ropa húmeda por la reciente lluvia volvería a estar frente a él, en la puerta de su casa.

Draco Malfoy, vestido con un simple pantalón oscuro, un jersey gris perla, y una mirada ansiosa y al mismo tiempo preocupada, mirándole como si realmente su completa existencia dependiese de él, de Harry.

-Dra-co…-balbuceó.

-Dime que lo leíste –le interrumpió el rubio, avanzando entonces un par de pasos hacia el moreno, logrando entrar en el hall de la casa.- dime que aún estamos a tiempo, Harry…

-¿Qué? –cuestionó, contagiándose de la manera ansiosa en la que el Slytherin actuaba. ¿Qué es lo que debería haber leído? ¿Qué?. Por más que trataba de entenderlo no…Pero entonces vio a Draco sacar de su jersey un arrugado papel de periódico en movimiento. El Profeta, y extendiéndoselo a continuación.

Y entonces comprendió el motivo real de que su amiga se lo enviase con urgencia. Porque en pulcra caligráfica, justo debajo de la fotográfica mágica, rezaban las siguientes palabras

**El joven heredero de los Malfoy rompió su compromiso con la menor de los Greengrass.**

**Su familia, quien no quiere proclamarse, al igual que la de la joven se encuentran desconcertados. El muchacho alegó durante la fiesta de compromiso que no se casaría con ella. ¿Será posible que conserve la esperanza de volver a establecerse con nuestro héroe de guerra?.**

Sin siquiera ser consciente de la situación, Harry arrugó el artículo ente sus dedos. Realmente no sabía que decir, aquello era demasiado sorprendente para ser cierto, él había vuelto… pero ¿Por qué?.

-Estos meses sin ti han sido una pesadilla…-escuchó decir al rubio, sintiéndose entonces envuelto entre sus brazos. De nuevo los brazos de Draco sosteniéndole, tanto como lo había necesitado, y no se encontró con fuerzas para apartarlo. – Si me casaba con ella, cometería el peor error de mi vida, te necesito…

Las palabras de Draco sobre su oído eran como un bálsamo. Y fue en ese momento en el que no pudo refrenar las intensas ganas de abrazarle, tan fuerte como él lo estaba haciendo. Con tanta intensidad que las ropas húmedas del Slytherin mojaron sus dedos al estrujarlas.

-Draco… yo –No quería sentirse débil, no más de lo que ya lo había estado. Ahora que había decidido dar el paso para dejarle ir, regresaba. Esa pulsación en su pecho no podría ser otra cosa que felicidad ¿verdad?

-Siempre tan elocuente –se burló el rubio, provocando que incluso por primera vez, en muchos meses aunque él no fuese consciente, Harry volviera a sonreír. El movimiento de sus manos sobre el rostro del moreno fue lento, casi con temor de un posible rechazo de su parte, pero finalmente, al tomarlo entre sus pálidas y frías manos logró acariciar sus mejillas.- Siento haber tardado tanto en comprender que no necesito nada más que estar a tu lado para ser feliz.

Un Malfoy rara vez se disculpaba, no estaba en sus venas cometer errores, o al menos eso afirmaban. Y para Harry no había mejor declaración de amor que esa. ¿Era posible que no se diese cuenta?

A veces era mejor actuar por instinto. Y en ese aspecto un Gryffindor sabía lo que se hacía.

Sentir de nuevo el tacto de aquellos labios podía hacerle creer que estaba hipnotizado. No mintió en ese aspecto. Malfoy era tan bueno besando, tan experto en encontrar la manera de hacerle estremecer y desear por más con tan ínfimo contacto. Y Harry simplemente se dejaba caer, se dejaba atrapar ante los encantos de ese hombre.

-Estas empapado –fue la única respuesta que pudo darle a cambio cuando sus labios tomaron apenas una corta distancia, y Draco sonrió, sabiendo entonces que Harry estaba a su lado.

-Debería quitarme esta ropa húmeda entonces –murmuró contra el oído de Potter.- También debería bañarme con agua caliente, no quiero resfriarme ¿Me acompañas?

Hasta el fin del mundo, podría haber respondido Harry. Porque siempre lo haría, sin dudarlo un instante.

Y mientras tanto Harry subía las escaleras en dirección al baño principal para preparar uno de esos baños que solían tomar con frecuencia anteriormente, Draco sostenía entre sus manos la carta olvidada sobre la mesa del salón.

Sonrió, de manera tan cálida, que incluso dejó de sentir frío a través de sus ropas impregnadas de la llovizna. Porque simplemente lo más importante de aquellas líneas, es que también podía odiar y amar a Harry Potter al mismo tiempo. Sin importar a cuanto debiese renunciar para permanecer a su lado.

"Tú también me hiciste amarte…"

Fin.


End file.
